The Bell
by ALlover29
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd gets a surprise when he wakes up, it's not welcomed.


The HIVE Five's(there's six, you know) lair was quiet, so quiet in fact that Kid Flash thought he might play some pranks.

_How could I resist? _Kid Flash thought to himself deviously. _This is way better than pranking the Teen Titans!_

He zoomed through the hallways and he was having a whole bunch of fun. But while in the process of doing this, he came across something he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. He stepped closer towards the sofa to get a better look at the sleeping figure. All the lights were out so he could barely make out who it was. He leaned in closer and could make out a cowl and pale skin. Kid Flash recoiled and covered his mouth to stifle the sound of surprise. Kyd Wykkyd was stretched out across the couch, his arms and legs sprawled at weird angles.

Kid Flash removed the hand from his own mouth. "Didn't take you for a couch potato, Kyd." He whispered thoughtfully. He leaned forward to inspect the slumbering enemy. His cowl was loose around the edges and Kid had to stop himself from ripping it off. Kyd Wykkyd twitched in his sleep and his eyes opened sleepily, Kid Flash froze. Red eyes looked at him unseeingly. They were the only thing Kid Flash could see without the lights on. Kid Flash could have run away but those red eyes froze him with fear. After what seemed like forever, Kyd slowly closed his eyes and went back into a deep slumber. Kid Flash sighed quietly, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Then Kid Flash started to think about all the times he had met Kyd Wykkyd. It was very few, probably about four times and he'd only talked to him half of that. Which made Kid Flash think of an amusing thing he had said to Kyd.

_Kid Flash ducked beneath Kyd Wykkyd's punch and stepped backwards._

"_Someone needs to put a bell on you!"_

Kid Flash snapped back to the present and straightened his posture. He smirked down at the sleeping villain and thought about what to do.

-o-

Kyd Wykkyd woke up to the florescent lights blinding his eyes. He hissed and covered his face with his cape. A small chime sounded around him and he sprang up. The noise sounded loudly while he moved frantically to find where it was coming from. He eventually calmed down and so did the noise, until he started walking away from the living room. It sounded with his steps and he tried to dismiss it, he kept walking. He passed Seymore in the hallway and his colleague's eye flashed a question mark but kept walking. It wasn't until he made his way to the bathroom did he find the source of the annoying sound.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised. A metal collar was fit snugly onto his neck with a bell attached to it. Kyd pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. He leaned closer to the mirror and inspected it, it wasn't Gizmo's for sure. He was thoroughly confused until a thought popped into his head. He gritted his teeth and hissed lowly.

"Kid Flash you jerk!" He yelled. Everyone who was in the building heard his menacing howl. No one wanted to get in his way now. He fumed for several minutes while pulling at the collar roughly. He put his hands on the edge of the sink and hung his head. His shoulders started to shake and his head got thrown back while laughter burst from him. Now all the others were cowering away from the sound, Kyd never acted like this. He looked back to the mirror and smiled wickedly.

"Well played, Kid Flash." He flicked the bell and the chime sounded, "But you do know this means war, right?" A flash of red and yellow zoomed by behind him and he turned around. Kid Flash smiled and stepped forward, so they were inches apart.

"Love the accessories, Kyd." Kid Flash reached out and tapped the bell himself and smirked. "Where'd you get it?"

"You would know, having attached it permanently to my neck." Kyd Wykkyd scowled when Kid Flash's smile grew. Kid punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't worry. I'll take it off." Kyd Wykkyd sighed. He could feel the 'but' coming. "But, you have to take off your mask or cowl, whatever you want to call it." Kyd recoiled and shook his head, the bell rang noisily. Kid Flash stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms. Then Kid Flash smiled and Kyd Wykkyd was alone. He huffed loudly and made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Terrible mistake. His cowl was ripped from his head quickly and his hands flew to cover the exposed skin.

"Don't be like that, Wykkyd. Just let me see your face." Kid Flash sounded like he was begging, he practically was. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, the bell was driving him crazy. He growled lowly, a warning not to push him around.

_What have you got to lose? _He asked himself. Slowly he pulled his hands away and Kid Flash gasped. Red eyes glared at him from a pale handsome face.

_Wow. _Was all Kid Flash could think. Kyd Wykkyd stepped forward and took his mask back, it fell away from slack hands. He pulled his mask back on and huffed.

"Can you take this off now?" Kyd Wykkyd asked, Kid Flash was still staring at him with his mouth gaping. "Please?" Kid Flash shook himself and smiled widely.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kyd Wykkyd snarled and Kid Flash's smile disappeared. He reached out and pressed a tiny concealed button on the inside of the collar. It made a hissing sound and dropped into Kid's hands. Kyd Wykkyd rubbed his neck and smiled. Kid Flash smiled back and set the collar in Kyd Wykkyd's hands. He leaned in close to Kyd Wykkyd's ear.

"You keep it. I think you were starting to like it." Then Kid Flash was gone, leaving a blushing Kyd Wykkyd behind.


End file.
